Midnight awakening
by Pinkms
Summary: A girl named Ellie falls for the hot new guy Cole in a short period of time.Not knowing the troubles that lye ahead of them giving her to decide the biggest descision of her life.
1. First sight

A crescent shaped moon was glowing through my window with clouds floating off along the very tip of it, South Dakota's not used to seeing that. The moon was midnight blue, not like before when it was round and gold. Following the glowing moon was the misty fog that cluttered up my room. The dewy scent of grass and early morning breezed past me. Finally I descent on to my easeful bed into a deep sleep, and dreamt of the suspenseful day to come.

I awoke to the sound of my buzzing alarm clock that I really needed to get rid of. The time was 7AM, with no desire to get up I rolled around so that I could bury my face into my favorite pillow. The only problem with this was I had to go to school early to get some homework done. So, I miserably got up and dressed, took one look at myself and headed for the door. On my way out my mom said good-bye but she was too preoccupied with her knitting that she just did that out of habit and not because she cared.

As I started my 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse gsx, and instantly had that same feeling someone was watching me. Only problem is, who? I ignored it yet again and put my car in reverse and drove off too school.

Although I knew he would be there waiting it caught me off guard when he stood against the brick building and looked amazing. I've never met him before because he was new, I was suppose to give him a tour of the school out of pity by the school.

All I new about him was he used to live in Lincoln, Nebraska and that he was apart of a wealthy family. I parked my car and got out ,almost tripping as I walked up to him and said hello.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi my name is Ellie." I said as I looked into his dreamy blue eyes.

"My name is Cole." He said with a brilliant smile.

"Are you ready for the tour?" I sounded so stupid when I said that I'm surprised he didn't laugh, just smiled and bobbed his head as if saying let's go. As we entered the big brown doors of our school the scent of the cafeteria filled my head and we began our tour.

"There's the band room and the chorus room."i said while pointing.

It was so awkward for some reason. I couldn't place what it was about him that made every nerve in my body go insane. I ended the tour when the bell rang and thought of something not stupid to ask.

"So what's your first hour class?" i asked, trying to make conversation.

" English." he said so fast i almost didn't relize he was the one who had said that.

"Oh, well sit towards the back he tends to spit." He gave me another smile to die for.

"Thanks" giving me that dazzleing smile.

"anytime" I added a smile and he waved goodbye and left.

As my first period I had began longing for him. I wanted him by my side with me always. My friend Catrina fidgeted in her seat and noticed how unfocused I was.

"Ellie? Are you ok?" Catrina asked.

"Yeah, just thinking."i sighed.

"About?" She tends to be a bit nosey.

"I met this guy, Cole." i said thinking about those few minutes i had spent with him.

"Oh my god, the new guy?!" her eyes were wide.

"Yes!" i squealed.

"He's gorgeous!" she just about screamed.

"I know." i whispered.

I went home and my mom was sitting on the coach watching the news and looked up as i entered.

"everything alright,dear?" my mother's concerned voice only made me more irritated.

"yes"i smiled and walked to my room, that night i dreamt about Cole.

I went to my locker right before lunch and grabbed my afternoon class folder and book. I was so lost in my own world and the neatness of my locker i didn't realize someone was watching me. That whole time i arranged and rearranged my locker trying to not think about him, he'd been standing there the whole time. I hadn't realized till i looked in my mirror. i jumped from the sight of his face. The face I'd been thinking about all day,why did i want, no, need him so much? He was smiling.

"What are you doing?" i asked

" I've been watching you mess around with your locker awhile." he said as if that were normal.

"Was there something you wanted?Are you lost?" i asked.

"yes and no" he said.

"well...uh...what?" i was so confused and still not thinking right.

"yes to wanting something and no to being lost." he said smiling.

"oh well what do you want?" i said.

"well.I wanted to know if.."then he stopped as if rethinking his statement.

"if you were in any of my classes." he said, it sounded like a cover up.

"um i don't know what do you have next?" i asked.

"history,Trig.,then directed study."he stated.

"um yeah im actually in all three of those." i was thrilled to hear he was in my classes but i also had this gut feeling telling me i should run away.

"alright i'll see you there then." i only waved and walked to lunch.


	2. Knowing

I sat next to Kaylee and Bri. Kaylee is my best friend and Bri is the prettiest girl around, anybody with eyes could see that. She had something about her that said don't mess with her thou.

"hey! i saved you a seat." kaylee said to someone,probably Catrina.

"Bri? did you do something to your eyes?" i asked casually.

"what! no" she not only said but yelled.

That's when his head turned, eyes wide and he had a look of terror. I guess Bri could do that to somebody but only if you knew her awhile. As soon as Bri relized her face looked as if she were going to kill everybody in the room she sat back down and ate her bun. Cole's face still had the look of terror but he slowly went back to normal, but i could tell he was watching our table. After lunch i followed Kaylee and Bri out. I don't see why Kaylee hangs out with Bri she's..intimidating. I noticed Cole watching me as we left. Something about his expression made me kind of worried.

"hey,Ellie..wait up.."he jogged to my side,as i stopped.

"you want to walk with me to next period?" i looked up at kaylee and Bri. Bri had that discussted look on her face and kept walking.

"sure."i said.

We walked to class in silence, suddenly just a few feet away from history 401 he grabbed my elbow and took us around the corner.

"what?!" I said.

"Do me a favor and stay away from Bri!" he said.

"what?why?" i studdered

" She's...dangerous!"he said.

"what?how would you know?" i snapped.

"Well considering im a...ugh!" then he turned around.

"your a what?" it came out a whisper, and i touched his shoulder.

He stayed facing the other wall not looking at me and said

" Do you feel something?...for...um...me?" that took me off guard i was so shocked he would ask that, i barely knew him but i did feel feel something i knew i did. I knew i loved him with all my heart but i couldn't tell him that.

"well how do you mean?" then he turned around gazed into my eyes and that anger was all gone.

It was only me and him, he walked forward slowly while i involuntarily backed away. The wall stopped me but he still crept forward. He was just inches away. I could feel his breathe as he said

" Do you feel like nothing else is in this world matters when im near you?...or.."

he then touched my hands that were dangling at my sides

"do you feel the world stop when i touch you?..or" he then touched my face and leaned in slightly.

"your heart stopped." my voice came out a whisper..yet again.

"how did you know?"he only gave me that same smile from that first time i saw him.

"I feel it too." then he dropped my hand and turned around, arms spread as if acting like a shield against me.

i couldn't see who he was protecting me from, i only heard the shrieking voice, a familiar one.

" What do you "think" your doing Cole?" she said emphasizing the word think.

"Well i know what I'm doing, what do you think i'm doing?" he said.

"Don't mess with me you know what happens, as you should know franchising with humans is NOT allowed. What would Nikki think if she knew who your trying to protect?"

"leave her out of this!"

"so i say again what the hell are you doing?"

"I know what you leeches are up too. I won't let you do this to her!"

"why what on earth are you talking about,Cole?" I hated the way she said his name , like he was a used Kleenex or something.

"you know exactly what im talking about." he said right back.

"You can't stop us!You know you can't!When we want something we get it, that's the way it's always been."

"Not if i can help it!"

"The chosen one doesn't know anything?still weak i assume and we plan on making a leader out of this one."

"oh yeah just like you did to the last seven?!Doesn't matter anyway i won't let you!"

"they didn't survive because they were instilant kiniving twits who wouldn't survive in the dark hour!" she paused then went on with the corners of her lips tilted upwards

"have you imprinted?is that why you won't let this go?" i couldn't see his facial expression so i wouldn't know his answer but i could imagine. she laughed without humor and said something so fast i couldn't understand it.

"this isn't over" was all she said then walked away. He waited a minute before turning around to meet my confused eyes.

"w..h...at was t..h..at?" was all i could get out.

"Nothing you need to worry about...yet." he gestured for me to go with him. all i could do was stare. i was so hypnotized so confused was i going crazy? he then walked back to me and took my hand looked down on me and said"do you want to leave?" i only nodded

"alright let's go." he turned around bent his knees and picked me up so i sat on his back. i held onto him because that was the only thing keeping me left the building and entered his 08 Volvo. he set me in the passengers seat and turned the car on. I was still shocked and a bit thrilled, like the energy flowing threw Bri was going through me too. It was a strange feeling but i liked it, just like i wanted more. But the shockness overpowered my thrill.

"Where are we going?" i finally got out.

"My house." he said casually.

"you want to tell me what that was?and who she was talking about?"

"i don't know if i should."

"will you?" i gave him my most flirtatious face. He only glanced at me then sighed

"why not,it's not like you are going to turn anytime soon." that wasn't the answer i was expecting so i then again was thrown off.

"It started a few hundred years ago. My family became part of this...pack. I was only 12 when this happened.."

"wait WHAT! i thought you said this was a few hundred years ago?"

"yeah..we don't age."

"how old are you?"

"only a 7 hundred more than you." he said with a smirk.

"so your...?"

"werewolf." i couldn't comprehend what he just said, i thought werewolves were mythical creatures that scare little children.

"oh" was all i said.

"as i was saying, i was 12 to become a grown werewolf you must be 16 then you only age 2 more years, after that..your done. you just stop right then and there. We have to move around allot just to keep up."

"have you ever told anyone else this?" i was very curious on his whole 700 years of living.

"sadly, no..your the first...and the only. The story states that the alpha find his true love, but the twist is the vampires. They take her turn her and she is one of them. We are not aloud to be with vampires, they are our mortal enemy. Did you feel something when Bri was there?Did adrenaline fill your body?"

"how do you know all of what goes on in me?" i said.

"I just know this stuff all i am part werewolf."he added a smile and drove away.

We were at his house. I've never seen his house before today.

"This is where you live?" i said with the utmost expression of jealousy. He house was huge. looked exactly like the house off of the Twilight movie. It was amazing.

"you know this could be your house too someday..." he said without awkwardness filling his voice.

"What?!" "I mean you were the one we were talking about earlier,about turning and 's how i knew you felt the adrenaline rush when Bri was suppose to feel it..your...suppose to be their leader."

"Are you kidding?" he didn't make any sense.

"your suppose to be the leader of all that is good and vampire goddess.I've imprinted on you they know it's you."

"couldn't they be wrong and what is imprinting,how would you know anyway.?"

"you have so many questions they warned me about don't make mistakes,I just know. Would you like me to prove how i know I've imprinted?imprinting is when the alpha finds his "one" the one that makes his life complete it normally takes centuries to always ends up the Vampire goddess and turns evil, it would be a miracle if you didn't turn,because when you turn i can't ever see you again." he lowered his eyes and i saw the hurt that killed me inside.

"Show me." i said while putting my finger under his chin to lift his gorgeous eyes.

"are you sure?" i nodded and he stepped heart whispered in my ear"let me take you in the house first."grabbed my hand and walked into the beautiful stairs were made of stone and there were windows everywhere.

As we entered the house the darkness took me.I couldn't see a thing.

"over here" he took us up the stairs down the hall and to a lighter room with a big black bed in the middle of it. There was a white coach on the other side along with a wide screen t. set me on the coach and looked at me.

"what are you doing?"

"I just...it's taken 700 years to find you,i knew the second i saw you that it would be you." i didn't realize how close he was sitting by me. i only looked him in the eyes and in one swift movement i grabbed him and pulled in before i knew it his warm marvelous lips were pressed against mine and it felt even better than when Bri was yelling. Like we were meant to be forever. I kiss grew stronger before i knew it he was on top of me with my leg wrapped around his hip. We finally let up for air and i opened my eyes to his staring directly at both relized that we only new each other for a month and how weird this was getting up and i let him it was very difficult walked over to the window and stared. I started to feel a pull in my body like something or someone was pulling me towards them but it wasn't going in Cole's direction. I got up and asked if i was suppose to feel this way, he then turned more alarmed and that was the last thing i remember.

I awoke in the big black bed that was in the middle of his room.i moaned and opened my eyes it was dark.


	3. Fallen In Love

"hello?" i said so quiet nobody could hear.

"your alright,don't worry you just well you felt the pull so soon."

He then appeared and walked slowly up beside the bed and sat down.

"i don't want this."

"neither do i " i touched his hand but his reflexes made him pull away.

"why did you get up?" i wanted to know.

"It was wrong being with you for all the wrong reasons. I do feel the connections and the desire but i dont' want to because i need to i want to because i just do." i looked down and rolled over so that i wasn't facing him. I could sense that he was looking at my back with sad eyes. He fidgeted around and layed right next to me with his arm around me. I snuggled close. He kissed my neck, that sent chills down my spine.

"how long have i been out?"

"5 hours."

"that long what does my mom think?" he sighed and said

" She thinks your staying at a friends house and you basically are, i could of been more specific on the word friends but i figured that be too much for her."

"Is that what we are?friends?" i sounded disappointed.

"We're so much more than friends, let alone boyfriend and girlfriend. Soul mates probably doesn't even cover it." i smiled and closed my in and turned around so that i was facing him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were on my waist. I layed my head against his chest and drifted into another deep Sun was high in the sky,not a cloud in was someone watching me,Cole. He had gotten out of bed sometime and sat on the coach. He was just looking at me with beautiful eyes.I smiled and so did he. I stretched and heard my back crack. He got up and layed next to me yet again. I rolled up on top of at him made me want him more.

"you know, i really do like this position." he said smiling

"well in that case..." i bent lower so that i was just a centimeter away.

"what can i do to make me yours forever?" i wanted to know i didn't want to leave him.

"It's not that easy.I can't even begin to explain what your suppose to become what will happen." he said.

"I want to be yours" he looked at me and answered.

"fate has a choice vampire or chooses werewolf then we are together forever,vampire and we have some serious issues." he said

"what can i do to prevent myself from becoming a vampire?"

"well they already have you hooked you felt the adrenalin and the of now our only hope is...well what we almost did last night..:"he looked at me,concern in his eyes.

"so your saying the only way i won't become a vampire is if i have sex with you?" he smirked

"no the only way you won't become an evil vampire is if you make love."

"then why did you stop last night?" "I didn't want you to..give up everything without even knowing." i looked at his lush lips

"is that all..is there anymore to know?"

"there's no turning back,once you've seen us and know. You have a choice werewolf or vampire. But they've taken a deep interest in you."

"my mind was made up as asoon as i looked at you." I bent down the rest of the way and he rolled with me in his arms. Before i knew it his shirt was on the ground, his body was built.I traced every muscle. He then stopped but i wanted more, he looked at me and gave me the are you sure look. So i grabbed him and his hands started making patterns on my back. His hands slowly glided up my stomach and my shirt was off.

Darkness...the room was pitch black i couldn't see a thing. I felt his arms around me so i knew i was fine.

.

"your up?"

"yeah." All of a sudden it felt like knots were in my stomach and i was going to be torn apart in every direction possible.

"Ellie?" I could feel everything changing inside me. only it wasn't all warm, half warm half cold. I could see perfectly now, my teeth felt solid sharp. My heart sped up, it stayed that way and never stopped. In one swift moment too fast for human eyes i my arms and body were ontop of Cole.

"what happened?" he said. "your not suppose to be...you look...your..both...icy warm? it doesn't make any sence." i smelled the sweet scent of...of..what i smiled and he froze i looked down to where my hand was on his arm and saw the little speck of red falling down. he watched me and said

"go ahead it won't hurt me." I licked it up and the taste exploaded in my mouth. i wanted more but knew it was wrong so i stopped.

"Dont' you want more? why did you 's not normal"

"i want you" he smiled and it seemed like time had repeated itself.

The next morning we woke up and he had gotten me a new pair of clouths

"a bit much for school don't you think?" i relooked at the wonderful articles of clouthing placed in front of me a purple chain strap enough clevage to show and tight jeans with black boots.

"Nikki picked it and dropped it off."

"who's that?"i was curious they talked about a nikki alot.

"She's like the alpha girl of the pack she has us tied around her the only girl and all the guys like her except me."

He looked me over as i finished getting ready for school in my hot new outfit.I straightened my hair and wore silver hoop earrings.

"wow" he said.

"haha..you like?" i smiled and kissed my cheek. We went downstairs to find a girl and 3 guys with her. They were all eating breakfast and stopped to look up at all looked directly at me.I smiled involuntarly something about them made me want to.

The girl i suppose was nikki smiled and said "welcome home."

Cole took my hand and nodded to them. We walked out to his Volvo and drove to school.


	4. Turned

The ride to school seemed unusally long, so i just started asking questions.

"Where do they go to school?" i asked.

"they go to Adam's the other vamps go." he said.

"why do they go there and not with you?" i asked.

"well i was suppose to go with them but something was telling me to go to public school there"He said, looked over and smiled.

"now i know why"he added.

As i got out of the car people stared, looked as if some of the guys were drooling.

"he...y,wow?" Mike said.

"Mike,you've known me since kindergarden." i said rolled my eyes and walked to the ladies room. I looked at myself and finally relized how different i looked, i looked stunning. I smelt somthing horrible.I whipped myself around and started stood there smiling.

"I felt it.I knew you turned." her smile slowly faded.

"What the hell are you.!?Your ...both." she was furious.

"that's the same reaction i got from Cole." i smiled and left.

I walked to my first period,excited for once. Only not knowing the crowd of guys that were waiting for me was the best part.

"news spreads fast around here." cole said talking from behind me.

"what news?"i asked

"Ellie's got a new look the hottest girl in the whole world, of course i knew that before they even thought of it." he gloated.

"i just ran into Bri." i didn't know whether i should tell him that or not but i chose too.

"and?"

"she thought i turned, into a vampire and she said i looked as if i fit the part then she relooked me over and said i was different and why was same thing you said basically like why was i warm not freezing."

"we have to bring you to the covanant, they'll know what you are." he said and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked through the overcrowded classroom.

We entered they stared. People i've known since first grade where staring with shocked faces, i hadn't changed that much had i? i asked myself that question all morning.

it came lunch time and i was getting irritated with all the staring faces, wanting to go grabbed my hand and squezzed it. i only sat there.

"cole...i.."i started.

"go ahead." he knew again what i was going to say and i walked to the bathroom.

I heard Bri's screaching voice before i even entered.

"well well well...if it isn't our supposidly new leader,how did he do it?How are you one of us yet still not?" she looked at me as if i knew all the answers.

"i dont' know." i looked at the floor really wanting to leave.

"you have to come with me,Tessa is waiting." she was about to grab my arm,when i jumped back. a rumble came out of me,i was startled to see that was me. She looked at me shacken as well.

"wha..t the..."she began. When i screamed.

"HOME!" in that instint i was home, in my room,in the same position i was in the Buzz..i dug throu my new bag and took out my blackberry storm, it was Cole.

"hey." i said

"hey i heard you leave."he said.

"yeah i seemed like the whole world could."i said.

"No just us and the bloodsuckers." he tried cheering me up. He could tell i was down.

"i'll ditch at noon and see you at the house."

"ok,but what will my mom think if i keep staying here?"

"That i can't tell you,but i think it'd be safest if you stayed with me until we know what you are." he said.

"Are you sure this is about saftey or is it just because you want to be with me?" i could tell he was smiling.

"both, but i have to go." he said.

"ok,bye." the line went dead.

After i hung the phone up with Cole i walked over to his bed and collapsed. Dreams crept over me faster than lightning who knew i was so tired,well i guess i didn't get much sleep last night.


	5. Dream

"Why,Who knew she was going to be both from the start?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"I guess the new leader is a double gives us an advantage depending upon if she chooses us." said the same voice.

"but she has too the mutts are too weak and stupid they wouldn't know what to do with her,they'd just kill her." said an irritating voice that sounded familiar.

"you have to be nice to her now. No more of the snotty bitch act we have get her on our don't forget to tell Kaylee too." the unfamiliar voice said.

"yes,Tessa." and she bowed. leaving me with the emtpy dreams.

"Ellie...Ellie...Ellie"cole was shaking me trying to get me up i guess. I heard everything but i couldn't move or open my eyes my mind was being dragged somewhere,someone was pulling me towards them again. It gave me that same headache and i was gone.

cole's point of view

I was shaking her, but she wasn't waking. Something was wrong. She stopped breathing at that second and i paniced i lifted her eyelid and her eyes were glazed over.

"NIKKI!"She walked into the room,knowing exactly what was wrong. She lifted her eyelid just as i had.

"They've started the change, i've sent the others too watch them make sure they don't mess anything up."

" you mean you're just going to let the bloodsuckers have her?" i asked

"what else am i suppose to do cole? we can't change her back into a mortal or a wolf, but clearly she's both it's just i can't turn her and you know that i have to let them. If she doesn't turn you know what will happen." i nodded.

"Do you really want her to forget and die off?"

"...no." i whimpered.

Ellie's point of view

There was a dark fog just floating off along the ground. I could smell something that wasn't very appitizing, Bri's voice made a whisper in my ear but she was no where to be found. After only 1 minute everything was gone and i was in a cavelike room, the room i saw in my dream, the room i'd been trying to avoid.

"Welcome." said a strong and beautiful yet seriously creepy women.

"ok,this is getting way out of hand,who are you and what do you want?" i practically screamed. She didn't flinch nor blinked.

"you are one of us, and very unique." she said with a mother like voice.

"....and you happen to be what exactly?" i said stupidly. I knew exactly what they were i just didn't want them to do anything to me.

"You know exactly what we are.......vampire's."


	6. The game

Nikki's point of view

The most irratating thing about it all was that.....Cole was in love with her..not me. I made it seem as if i didn't show any interest in any of them, of course i loved them all but i wasn't in love with them, except Cole. Cole was my best friend the only one i could really talk to. We had a thing once but it was over because i said it had to be, and that i had no interest in him for the pack's sake. But i was indeed willing to help my friend in need, i didn't know Ellie very well but i asumed if Cole loved her she must be something. Nothing seemed to tear them apart, even if she was a vampire~wolf. I don't get any of this though, the prophecy states him in love with me, that's how it was...until she showed up.

"Caleb, did you get the shit out of the car??" i was so stressed with them.

"yes, now can i go watch the game or do i have to do your nails too?" he said sarcasticly. i glared at him and said

"no you are dismissed, unless you want to take me on?" i was willing to play a game for once so they had to say yes. He howled and the guys came outside with us and stared at me. Their joyed faces were all on me.

"so...?" i said.

"Ok, do you want teams or versus?" Troy said. I felt an electric shock

"how about me agianst all of you?" i had a slanted smile and my eyes were full of mischieve. They all had suprised faces.

"you guys know what to do right?" i was picking at the last straw.

"but of course we invented this game." Troy said. He liked to act like the tough but he was really a big teddy bear.

"fine"I stared at them then closed my eyes using mysurroundings as my defense. .Hut. Troy threw the ball landing into Wes's hands leaving Keith the option to run or gaurd but it was just me they wouldn't gaurd,they didn't know what i was capable of. Caleb was waiting by the goal post. I was still standing there watchign them. Cole sneaked up behind me and whispered"you know it's not fun if you let us win."

His voice tickled my ear and i was set. I was too quick for them i grabbed the ball out of Wes's hand and flew towards my goal post. Troy jummped and grabbed me by the leg and swung me to the east. I used the wind and flew the opposite way and Caleb and Wes were after me, keith was just watching at this point. I was a foot away from the goal when Troy caught up to me and grabbed my arm pulled me back, i tripped and landed with my back on the ground, and Troy atop of me. my eyes were wide open for that. He looked down on me.

"hi" he smiled

"hi" i smiled.

"You know this just means i get that point." i said trying not to giggle.

"Well in that case.."he said while picking me up and setting me on my feet

"we get a rematch" he smiled.

"maby later, i'm busy now." i smirked.

"But we are just getting started." he complained.

"Too, bad." i said and walked away.


	7. until midnight

Cole's point of view.

I watched Nikki fly over to her goal but she wasn't fast enough and Troy pounced on her they crashed to the ground with him atop of her. They seemed pretty couzing in the position i couldn't help but wonder.

"hey, guys is there something going on between them?" I said. They only shrugged but, Caleb had a look of jealousy and tried unsuccessfully to hide it. We paid no more attention to them but as soon as Troy walked over Caleb asked him immediatly if there was something there. Wes thought it would be pretty funny to make fun so he did.

"you know there are sparks there i can smell the match being lit. unless you two have already...." he joked.

"Of course not!" Troy looked embarassed, and he was.

"Well if you don't mind, i'm going to ask her to the dance on friday...." Wes said. Caleb looked furious

"i'll fight you for it." we all knew he liked her more than a friend. .

"so will i then. " Troy wanted his shot of course. The rest of the guys also were willing to fight, i only looked at them and thought of Ellie. I wonder were she is. I miss her. Those were the only thoughts that went through my head the rest of the week.

School was a drag nothing seemed right or useful. I knew the guys..and nikki would know why i was like that but i didn't expect what was to come my way very soon.

8:21 AM the morning bell would ring in one moment. But before that moment was to happen an even bigger moment happened. Everybody was to stare be dazzled,blown away. She was the only reason why i was shocked,dazzled,exc. Ellie, was with them and even more beatiful than before. She was the head of the group where Bri usually was. With Bri in the back trying to not look jealous. In my head everything slowed down. Like the world was in slow motion and sparkles were flying of music also played, in nikki's head was the song,glamourous by fergie. In mine it was something exautic i couldn't place what it was called but i could tell why it was in my head. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, very showy especially for school,black skinys and black high-heel boots. She didn't wear any make-up because she didn't need any, she was naturally beautiful. The only thing unusual was, Kaylee, and their old leader Taylor was with them.

The world back at normal speed. She didn't look my way, particially because i was hiding behind the corner. They guys...and nikki, were behind me in a second.

"You want her us to take the clones first or..?"Troy began.

"No, i'll see her on my own time." i said and walked away. They all had puzzled looks, just like i slapped them across the face.

Lunch was a to see all those guys come up to her, and her talking back. So i left early i went to my car and played some music to get my mind off of her. I wanted to phase. To get away from it all, but i couldn't. I put my forehead against the steering wheel. major headace. Next thing i know a pair of cold hands were touching my face. I jumped and was ready to attack. It was Ellie. Same old El, sitting there with a concerned expression planted on her face. I relaxed and her hands went back to my face. She smiled and so did i. She moved gracfully and slowly, trying to not startle me again. Her face was just centimeters away and i filled the gap. Her lips on mine and my world was complete i didn't need anything else. After a moment she stopped and hugged me her face in my chest.

"What happend?" i whispered. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I...ch-cha-changed." her voice was like a musical instrument.

"I know." i said.

"I'm not suppose to see you anymore, or even look at you, you're suppose to be the enemy." she sobbed.

"We will make this work." i said determined. She looked up at me and smiled, her eyes then went to shock.

"They're coming, i have to go, call me on my old phone number. They don't know i still have that one." she gave me a quick kiss and left.

The school day was over and we knew our plan, very well. She would sneak out..obviously we'd meet in the forest like always. They wouldn't be able to find her because she was with me, it was a well thought out plan. I suddenly couldn't wait untill midnight.


	8. Midnight sun

The risen sun, to what we call it at least. Was full of luminous colors. The clouds just covering the bottom were floating along the shadows of the night. I went there early because i wanted to see her. But she was there before me.

"how did you get away?" i whispered into her ear.

"i walked out the front door, they couldn't do anything to stop me." she said with a smirk. I kissed her and she kissed me back. She tasted the same, nothing different, but she smelled diffferent and it wasn't a bad different either.

"you know maby this vampire thing isn't bad at all." she said.

"how so?" i asked. "now that i am a vampire i do not have to sleep, i can leave when i want, and I can totally beat you in an arm wrestling game!"

"ha, i bet, but maby you are right..we might actually get a kick out of this." i said picking her up and cradeling her in my arms under the soft light of the moon. I knew she heard it, because i did too, a twig snapped close by following the smell of vampires. She had a worried look on her face and we ran.

But they followed. My pack knew what was going down so they met us shortly after. Ellie stayed behind me while we faced the creatures of death.

"why Ellie, what on earth do you think you're doing here we discussed this before and you agreed." Bri said.

".I...I-..Lied." she just barely got out.

"you know what that means..?" a musical voice said from the shadows.

"yes, it means Ellie can no longer have this childish romance with the enemy. what is so different about you? why didn't you forget like you were suppose to?" she said walking in a circle aroung Ellie who was now in the middle of everyone.

"Why does nothing apply to you, and yet you still get to be the leader of a group i've worked my ass off for? Why do you get everything? I've watched you for years secretly waiting for some sign that you might be one of us and when i found it they were just so excited. I shouldn't have told them, you would still be a vulnrable nothing right now." Bri stopped faceing Bri right in the eyes.

"and what do you have to say for yourself?" She said. Ellie waited and then answered

"those who have nothing lose lots and those who have lots gain more in your world." Bri looked confused.

"and what does that suppose to mean?" Ellie answered without hessitation.

"It means you've had nothing so you take it out on me because i have more, and that's why your the biggest bitch ever!" Bri clawed Ellie in the face. I lost it and charged towards them but the guys were holding me back. I saw Ellie's face bloody and yet she still looked beautiful. But in that instant her face healed. Bri stepped back, she didnt' know that Ellie was that powerful.

"Try that again and your face is mine." Ellie was pissed.

"besides your just jealous that you're not Taylor's favorite anymore. and you have no power. I bet i can guess what you're feeling right now, weak, scared, beaten...am i right?" she was having fun with this, and she looked like a goddess.

"Leave. I can do whatever the hell i want too without your kiddish little remarks telling me otherwise." Ellie won. Bri ran. The rest of them however bowed before they left. Ellie turned to face us and smiled. I smiled back and was so glad she was mine.

We went to my house and watched a movie but got bored within the first five minutes of it and started making out which led to another thing that led to my room and I think you can guess what happened next.

I awoke the next morning but kept my eyes shut not wanting to get up. But then the events of the previous day came floading back to me in a head rush. My eyes shot open to Ellie on my coach in my white shirt. She smiled at me and walked over to the bed and layed in my arms.

"goodmorning" she said.

"Great morning" i replyed.


End file.
